The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Tonight on Celebrity Manhunt, we'll be taking a look at the new cast of the hit series, Total Drama! The fourth season brought us a few new people that we loved to root for and a few new people that we loved to hate! We're going to have exclusive interviews and catch up with the former cast members as they relive what happened during this whole crazy season! And this time, instead of the regular hosts, the cast members shall be interviewed by two lucky fans of this amazing show! This'll be the best reunion show in the history of reunion shows, wouldn't you agree, Chef?" Chef rolled his eyes. Chef: "Whatever!" Chris: "Eh, it's your loss! I'm having fun either way, now let's start this whole thing!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Chris: "And now it's time..." Chef: "To go home?" Chris: "No to choose the lucky two fans from this hat!" Then Chris took out a hat and picked out two names. Chef: "So who are these so called lucky fans who will be meeting the cast today?" Chris: (chuckled) "Two of the biggest Total Drama fans that will give Sierra a run for her money, Erin Delgado and Giovanni "Greg" Orellana." Chris then show a pic of the two guys, who are male. Chef: "Oh, those guys." Chris: "Yep. Let's see how those fans will get along with the 2nd generation of Total Drama." Chris show a video of Erin and Greg. Erin: "Wow... I am very nervous. We are meeting the Revenge cast." Giovanni: "Oh man! This is such an honor! I'd never would've thought this could happen!" Chris: "Yes, for the entire day, you will be asking the cast of Revenge of The Island!" Erin: "Cool, who's first, I hope it's Mike!" Giovanni: "I hope it's Dawn!" Chris: "You will be interviewing Leonard first!" Then Erin and Giovanni groaned. Giovanni: "This is sounding more like torture than fun!" Erin: "I'll say..." Then the two knocked on Leonard's door as the wizard opened it. Leonard: "Why hello good men. What brings you here?" Erin: "Chris told us that we have to interview you first..." Giovanni: "Yeah... Let's get it over with." Leonard: "Sure, I do love an interview, come in." Then the two went inside and they are in Leonard's room. Erin: (looks at the potions) "Boy. You sure know some wizard fiction." Leonard: "Fiction? Don't you mean nonfiction?" Giovanni: "Sure...let's just get this over with!" Erin: "So you were the third person voted out, how does that feel to you?" Leonard: "It felt marvelous!" Giovanni: "You were also just recently eliminated from this show called the Ridonculous Race! How does it feel to get eliminated early on two reality shows?" Leonard: "Well, me and my friend, Tammy have tried our hardest, but my magic tricks lately haven't been working." Erin: (thinking) Gee, I wonder why... Erin: "Anyway, you must be lucky that you were brought back, but at the same time the first to be booted off." Giovinni: "Well, at least you haven't gone Feral Zeke during that time." Leonard: "Why would I do that? I'm a wizard not some creature." Erin/Giovinni: "Never mind..." Giovanni: (whispers) "Let's get out of here!" Erin: (whispers) "Yep!" Then they both got up. Giovanni: "Well I had a lot of fun..." Leonard: "No you didn't!" Giovanni: "Yeah, you're right, but I just can't stand you!" Leonard: "But I thought everyone loved me!" Erin: "Trust me, you'd be surprised to find out how popular you really are!" Leonard: "I'm the most popular person in Total Drama history!" Giovanni: "In another universe, maybe, but I think even aliens would like someone better!" Erin: "Yeah... Nothing personal. Bye!" Erin and Givoanni left. Erin: "Whew. That was close." Givoanni: "I'll say. So, who's next?" Erin: "Why not the twins? They were a first family members to compete together, that's interesting!" Giovanni: "Sure!" -- Soon, Erin and Giovanni were interviewing Amy and Sammy. Erin: "So tell me, why would you two want to compete together? Wouldn't you both just want one of you to be on the show?" Sammy: "Well we wanted to compete to see who will come out on top." Amy: "And I keep picking on Sammy for years... I wasn't being fair to her way before Total Drama." Erin: "I have heard. Luckily, you had changed for the better, otherwise I would've have you as one of my hated characters." Amy frowned. Amy: "Yeah... Very lucky." Giovanni: "So tell us. Have you two got along better?" Amy: "Yes! Like oh my gag! Did you not watch the show?" Giovanni: "Of course I did!" Erin: "So what are you two up to these days?" Amy: "None of your business!" Sammy: "Well I'm working at Jasmine's flower shop/Cage fighting school!" Amy: "I told you that wasn't such a good idea! I mean who gets into a fight with flowers?" Sammy: "It's doing well! Profits are going up! I just got a raise!" Erin: "Great to hear Sammy!" Sammy: (chuckled) "Thanks Erin." Giovanni: "Well this has been fun, but we need to keep doing these interviews!" Amy: "Finally! Now get out!" Then Erin and Giovanni left the two. Erin: "Well at least she's nice to Sammy!" Giovanni: "Yeah. So who's next?" Erin: "Why not Dawn? She's cool!" Giovanni: "She's like the Eliza Thornberry of Total Drama!" Erin: "Or the Luna Lovegood!" Both of them, laughed. -- Later, the two are at Dawn's place. Dawn: "It's nice to meet you two nice men." Erin: "Thanks Dawn. You have been quite a fan favorite for a long time." Giovanni: "Yes, and you're one of my all-time favs along with Gwen, Cody, Lindsay and many others." Erin: "Yes, long story short, you're awesome!" Dawn: "Wow, that's great to hear! So, why are you two here?" Giovanni: "To interview you!" Dawn: "What would you like to know?" Erin: "Well, who did you enjoy on your time at Total Drama?" Dawn: "I liked Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, B, Brick and Ella! They are my friends!" Erin: "Who's your best friend?"